This invention is directed to a fixture for use with a machine tool for the purpose of holding or presenting a work piece to a tool.
An object of this invention is a work piece which can alternately hold thin walled and thick walled work pieces with proper holding pressure applied to each type.
Another object of this invention is a work fixture in which a low holding pressure is applied to thin walled work pieces by a spring pressure.
Another object of this invention is a work piece fixture in which high working pressure is applied to a work piece through a combination of spring pressure and fluid pressure.
Another object of this invention is a work piece fixture having jaws which are normally biased to a closed position by spring pressure yet will move to their fully open position when the closing spring pressure is overcome.
Another object is a work piece fixture in which the fully open position of the work piece jaws can be easily adjusted.
Another object of this invention is a work fixture having a fluid operating piston which can be easily removed to permit the piston rod to be connected to an auxiliary source of fluid pressure.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principle thereof in what is now considered to be the best mode contemplated for applying that principle. Other embodiments of the invention containing the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the teachings of the present invention.